habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Gamified Reading/Officers
People who @loverofbooks feels are positively affecting the guild's community will be made "officers". They assist the running of the guild. The four ranks are General, Colonel, Major, and Captain. If a guild member has a question, he or she should direct it toward one of the officers to receive assistance. Roles Officers have various roles in keeping the guild running smoothly. Answering Questions Any questions of guild members are answered by officers or by aspiring officers. Officers are advised to use the information on this wiki to assist them in answering questions. Brainstorming Ideas The Officers are the ones who assist @loverofbooks in coming up with all of the ideas for the challenges you see in the guild! We have a great time thinking up ways to boost reading productivity. Roleplay Roleplay isn't required, but it is encouraged, and officers should take the lead. Feel free to intersperse roleplay with answering people's questions. You can also roleplay your role as an officer to establish your status. Testing New Content Higher-ranking officers may be asked to help test bots, proofread new challenges, or give feedback on new ideas. No officer is required to do this, but officers who are not helping with this may be demoted to a lower rank. Perks Officers have various perks which are rewards for their service to the guild. Roleplay Opportunities @loverofbooks may decide to roleplay you into a challenge he creates. Higher ranking officers are more likely to be roleplayed by @loverofbooks, but he will roleplay your promotion ceremony whenever you are promoted. Bragging Rights This is what it sounds like. You can show off your status on your profile page! In addition, your name will be listed in the guild description as a memorial to your hard work. Feedback @loverofbooks may ask you for feedback about various items in the guild such as new challenges, bots, or policies. Nomination Officers can nominate members to become officers. Private Chat Officers have a private guild where they can discuss the running of the guild. This is where nomination will occur and discussion of the merits of potential officers. Becoming an Officer There are several stages to becoming an officer. Hard Work Only members who @loverofbooks feels are a positive impact on the community will be promoted. Examples of ways to be a positive impact are: *Answering questions *Engaging in conversation with guild members *Cheering people on when they report their status *Roleplaying (although roleplay alone can't get you promoted) *Showing enthusiasm *Being an active member of the guild Don't be discouraged if you feel like you're working hard but aren't getting promoted. @loverofbooks has a lot to deal with, so he might take a while to promote you. Nomination Other officers bring your good work to @loverofbooks's attention. This step can be skipped if @loverofbooks takes note of your hard work directly. Consideration @loverofbooks will consider each candidate carefully before making his final decisions. He will review your activity in the guild, participation in discussion, and helpfulness towards members, among other things. He may choose to wait and see if you continue to display positive behavior. Promotion Congratulations! You became an officer! You'll receive a PM from @Finriq informing you of your new status and will be invited to the private guild for officers. Your promotion will be announced in the Gamified Reading guild chat. If for some reason you don't want to be an officer, just reply to the PM and you will be removed from the officers. Repeat If you want to be promoted further, repeat the cycle! Even if you don't want a further promotion, continue working; @loverofbooks may decide to demote you if he notices that you have not positively contributed to the guild for an extended period of time. Category:The Armory